


Big Brother is Watching

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [87]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm not going to sit here and say it was right or righteous.  Someone hurt my sister so I hurt them.  Maybe I saved someone else’s sister.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother is Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Non-graphic mention of sexual assault on a minor.
> 
> This story is written in the Thicker than Water universe, where the BAU are kids and teens. It is my 119th story in the universe. That boggles my mind. This is also my 1080th Criminal Minds fic. Holy hell you guys.

“There's that son of a bitch.” Morgan pointed. “Slow down, pull over, and keep the gas running.”

“Morgan, I’d like to reiterate that this is not a good idea. You can't just roll up on a guy and blitz attack him.”

“I'm not gonna do that.” He undid his seatbelt. “I'm getting right up in that bitch’s face. I don’t need to sneak up on his punk ass.”

“Derek…”

“Hotch look, guys like him they don’t wake up one morning and decide to molest young girls. He either finally lived out a sick fantasy or this isn’t his first time. I've got four little sisters and I'm beating the hell out of him.”

Hotch sighed but didn’t say anything else. There was surely a million things he could say right now. The odds are that none of them would work. He’d seen Morgan pissed off. He’d seen him so blind with rage that all Hotch could do was hold him down until the dark clouds passed. 

The look on his face as he got out of the Mustang was something else altogether. It was steely determination. It was anger but it was also resolve. Hotch could’ve told him that God would strike him dead if he opened that car door and the result would’ve been the same. 

Morgan didn’t stand for anyone taking advantage of kids. Hotch knew he’d been victimized once and knowing of anyone else going through that was unbearable for Derek. As much as he wanted to get out and stop him, Hotch just sat there. He sat there with the gas running ready to get the hell out of dodge when it was over.

“Hey Jake!” Morgan bellowed.

The seventeen year old was leaning against the building smoking a cigarette. That was against the rules. There was another blonde with him; she looked young and impressed by whatever he was saying. Morgan didn’t recognize her.

“Morgan. Hey man, what's…?”

Derek punched him so hard that the cigarette flew out of his mouth. The young girl screamed.

“You ever put your hands on my little sister again and I swear to God, I'm breaking both of them.”

The girl rushed into the building as Morgan went for another hit. Jacob blocked it, taking the opportunity to give Morgan a quick jab in the kidney. The younger boy winced but bounced right back. He hit Jacob in the stomach before giving him a fierce left to the chin. When he was on the ground, Morgan kicked him.

“That was for JJ.” He kicked him again. “I want you to remember this ass whooping when you even think about pushing up an underage girl who says no.” Morgan kicked him in the groin. “Don’t think about any woman, you creep.”

He dashed off just as the girl came running out with adults in tow. One tended to Jacob while the other tried to catch Morgan.

“Go!” Morgan jumped into the car window Dukes of Hazzard style. “Go Hotch, go!”

The older boy hit the gas. Morgan lurched forward into the dashboard, holding out his hands to protect his chest and face.

“Buckle up!” Hotch exclaimed, trying to have some semblance of control of the situation. 

That was a joke the second he and Derek left the house in search of Jacob Dawes. He thought he could be the voice of reason. Instead he ended up being the getaway driver. As worried as he was that this would all come back to bite them in the ass, Hotch felt satisfaction when Morgan threw the first punch. 

Jason always said that violence begat violence and it was wrong. They all knew that was the truth. But all they had in this world was each other. If they couldn’t protect each other by whatever means then what was the point?

***

“You did what!”

“Emily, I think you need to calm down and see the…”

“See the what?” she asked, her hands on her hips. “Are you out of your damn mind?” Emily turned to Hotch. “And what the hell were you thinking driving him? You're the big brother for a reason, Aaron.”

“Please don’t yell at me like I'm Spencer’s age.” Hotch was doing his best to keep his temper. He hated being yelled at. That wasn’t Emily’s fault and he wouldn’t take it out on her. She had a right to be angry. But he gripped the table until his knuckles were white to keep his temper.

“You don’t want me to yell at you like you're Spencer’s age. Spencer would’ve never done something so damn idiotic!”

“Dammit, stop shouting at me!”

“OK, stop.” Jason stood and held up his hands. “There's a more productive way to handle this. First, everyone under the age of 13 needs to go upstairs.”

“I'm still eating.” Ashley said. She wasn’t fond of the yelling. But her love of Salisbury steak trumped that at the moment.

“Now, young lady.” Emily said in her stern mother voice. She sounded so much like her own that it startled her.

“Can I take my plate?” Ashley asked.

Jason nodded and the three kids left. Surely they would only make it to the top of the steps, straining to hear what was happening in the kitchen. JJ, Morgan, Hotch, Emily, and Jason remained at the table.

“Maybe we can talk about this in a reasonable tone now.” He said.

“I kicked his ass and I'm not apologizing for it.” Morgan said. “He deserved it…he deserved worse.”

“Morgan, I thought you and Jake were pals.” Jason said. “What happened?”

“I'm not breaking anyone’s confidence.” Derek shook his head.

“What am I missing?” Jason looked around the table. The people he loved looked both angry and sad. JJ looked like she wanted to jump out of her skin. “JJ?”

“I didn’t say stop while he was doing it.” She looked down at her lap. “I did at first but then I stopped because he told me to shut up and I didn’t want to get hurt anymore. I begged him not to go all the way. It hurt too much.”

Emily put her arm around her little sister. She looked up at Jason with tears brimming in her eyes. He looked as if he was about to be sick to his stomach.

“Have you told anyone about what happened?”

“I told Emily and Morgan. I'm not telling anyone else!”

“Alright JJ, you don’t have to do that right now. But if you ever want to talk there are caring grownups who can help.”

“I’d rather stick screws into my eyes than ever tell Erin or someone like that.” She said.

“We already talked about it Jason.” Emily said. “She's not ready and I respect that.”

“So how did this turn into Morgan going Bruce Lee on Jacob Dawes?” Jason asked.

“You're kidding right?” Morgan’s eyes widened. “That bitch had it coming. You do not mess with my family, especially my sisters.”

“It’s my fault Jason, not Morgan’s.” JJ said.

“Nothing is your fault.” Emily said. “Where this situation is concerned nothing is your fault, JJ. You didn’t do anything to be treated like you were treated. Someone you trusted violated that trust. Jacob Dawes is the only bad guy here. Even though Morgan acted hastily, he isn’t a bad guy either.”

“Hotch, you thought it was a good idea to take him there?” Jason asked.

“I actually thought it was a really, really bad idea. I was hoping that as we drove around that I could talk him down from the ledge. It didn’t work.”

“He did try to talk me down.” Morgan pointed to his big brother. “I can vouch for that. I did what needed to be done Jason. I'm not going to sit here and say it was right or righteous. Someone hurt my sister so I hurt them. Maybe I saved someone else’s sister.”

Jason was about to say something when the doorbell rang. He sighed, walking out of the kitchen to answer it. When he saw who it was he couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“How can I help you Officer?” he asked.

“That’s Detective.” Stanley Gordinski pointed to the shield on his sports jacket.

“OK.”

“Is Derek Morgan here?”

“Why are you asking?”

“We need to come in and…”

“I can deny you entry.” Jason didn’t move from in front of the door. “Do you have a warrant?”

“Do you really want me to go and get one, Jason? You don’t have to be difficult. Just go and get Derek right now. Believe me when I tell you that whatever you think you can do to me I can do it to you tenfold and with more pain.”

Jason glared at him but knew he was right. So he turned and walked back into the kitchen.

“The police are here.” He said. “Morgan, they want to talk to you.”

“OK.” He stood up.

“This is not good.” Emily said. She put her hand on Morgan’s shoulder. “Don’t go out there Derek; I know this isn’t good.”

“You don’t have to talk to them.” Hotch said. “You're a kid but you have rights. Is it that douche Gordinski?”

“Hotch, we don’t need to bring any trouble to our house.” Derek said. “I know he's probably just trying to find a way to break this family up. I'm not going to let him do that. If he wants to talk then I’ll talk.”

“Don’t go out there Morgan.” Emily said.

“It’s gonna be OK, Em.” He squeezed her hand.

“Don't say a word without legal representation or a guardian.” Jason said. “I mean it Morgan, do you hear me?”

“Yeah.” He nodded as he walked into the living room. Jason and Hotch were right behind him.

“Can I help you, Detective?” he asked.

“Step out on the porch, Derek. Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”

He took a deep breath, unlocked the door, and did what he was told. Penelope ran down the stairs as Gordinski’s partner patted him down.

“Do you have any weapons on you?” he asked.

“No.” Derek shook his head. He wanted to tell the guy to go fuck himself, that he wasn’t a thug. He was in enough trouble already.

“What's happening?” Penelope said. She tried to go outside but Hotch stopped her. “Derek, where are they taking you?”

“It’s gonna be OK baby girl. I promise.”

Penelope burst into tears as they made him put his hands behind his back and cuffed him.

“Derek Morgan, you're under arrest for aggravated assault.”

“Derek, we’re calling Dave and following you to the police station.” Jason said. “Don’t say anything until we get there. They can't question you legally without a lawyer or guardian.”

“Don’t waive any of your rights!” Hotch exclaimed. He was still holding a weeping Penelope.

“We have two armchair attorneys over here.” Gordinski’s partner smirked.

“You're an ass.” Hotch said.

“Aaron, stop.” Jason put his hand on Hotch’s shoulder.

“Watch your mouth kid, or you're going in the squad car next.” The partner pointed at him.

“You have the right to remain silent.” Gordinski said as they walked Morgan down the front steps. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to legal representation. If you cannot afford legal representation then the court will provide it free of charge. Do you understand these rights as I've read them to you?”

“Yes.” Morgan nodded.

“Are you willing to speak to me without an attorney present?”

“No. I invoke my right to remain silent in conjunction with my Fifth Amendment right against self-incrimination.”

“Get in the damn car.”

Derek ducked his head and got into the police car. Jason and Hotch looked at each other. Hotch kissed Penelope’s forehead, handed her off to Jason, and rushed out the door. He would follow and look after Morgan. As a minor, there was nothing he could do. That didn’t mean he was leaving Morgan alone with those sharks.

***

“Aggravated assault?” Dave rolled his eyes. “Detective, two kids got into a fight. Don’t you think those charges are a bit harsh?”

“I'm actually more concerned that you can take such violence lightly.” Gordinski said. “Derek Morgan snuck up on this young man, viciously assaulted him, and then jumped into a car. He didn’t care who saw…he did it in broad daylight.”

“You’ve been looking for a reason to tag him for years, and you know it.”

“Well it looks like I have one now, doesn’t it?”

“Where is Derek? I want to talk to him.”

“Are you an attorney or a parent?” Gordinski asked.

“You know I'm his guardian.” Dave wanted to wipe the smirk off this guy’s face. 

“He's in #2.” The cop pointed to a door.

Dave walked over, knocked, and then opened the door. He was pissed off to see the teenager still in handcuffs.

“I guess I screwed up big time, Uncle Dave.”

“I need to know everything that happened.” Dave sat across from him at the table.

“That creep pushed up on JJ so I kicked his ass. She's my little sister and no one is allowed to do that.”

“What exactly does push up on mean?” Dave asked.

“I can't betray her confidence.” Morgan shook his head. “Some kids never find the strength to talk about it. She did. I'm not going to spread it around. Who she tells is her choice.”

“If Gordinski and that creep you pummeled tell a better story, you're going to be charged with aggravated assault. You're a black orphan…they have a juvie cell with your name written all over it, Derek. They're not going to see the B student or the football player or the loving big brother. They’ll see the violent minority time bomb. 

“They could put you in juvenile detention until you're 21. All your dreams will be destroyed in one moment. This isn’t about breaking confidence, this is about saving your life. JJ will understand.”

“Are you sure you can't just hire Johnnie Cochran or something?” Morgan asked. 

“Tell me what happened Derek.”

Morgan told him everything. He told him what happened to JJ, the abridged version. He believed her with his whole heart…she would never make up something like that. He knew that he had to make Jacob pay. He wasn’t just being spontaneous and violent. She’d told him and Emily what happened almost 3 days ago. Over that time he agonized about how to handle the problem.

“My solution was far from perfect.” Morgan admitted. “But think about it Uncle Dave, who would’ve believed her. I watch _Law and Order_ ; it would’ve been he say/she say. Horrible lawyers would’ve made it seem like JJ was asking for it or that she was a tease. 

“That’s BS! Plus I know JJ never wants to bring too much attention to our family; none of us do. I’ll be damned if I let that guy treat her that way and then scare her into silence. If my life is over for defending my sister then I’ll take what happens.”

“Well lucky you that I'm here because I'm not taking any of it.” Dave said. “This was a fight between two boys, not cause for assault charges. Even if the attack was unprovoked, which it clearly wasn’t, I'm sure this Jake kid didn’t receive a stitch for his so-called injuries.”

“I hope he got at least a stitch.” Morgan mumbled. “Good luck explaining all of this to Gordinski. He's been on my butt since Elle and I used to pick pockets at Union Station. If not for Gideon I’d probably have been in juvie a long time ago. Who knows how many kids he’s trumped up charges on.”

“I'm going to take care of this.” Dave reached out for Derek’s handcuffed hands. “I may not be able to convince Gordinski but I couldn’t care less about that. I'm going to his superior. Just sit tight.”

Derek nodded and Dave walked out of the room. He looked around the busy station and saw Hotch. The teenager came rushing over.

“They just made me sit over there.” Hotch said. “I'm not going home without my brother. Is Morgan OK?”

“They say he jumped in a car. Do you happen to know who was driving?”

“Um…”

“That's what I thought.”

“I thought I could handle it.” Hotch looked at his shoes. “I guess I couldn’t. But I’ll confess too if it gets some of the heat off Derek. Deep down I only think he was doing what no one else would or could.”

“No one is going to get sacrificed tonight.” Dave said. “I'm handling it.”

Gordinski didn’t seem to be around. That was good because as much as Dave wanted to embarrass him, he had bigger fish to fry. He went over to the reception desk where a young officer was answering phones.

“Excuse me but I need to speak to the officer in charge.” 

“Who are you, sir?” the young man’s voice was kind but no nonsense.

“I'm SSA David Rossi,” he pulled an ID from his inside jacket pocket. “I'm with the FBI.”

***

“I would’ve given anything to be a fly on the wall while Dave was talking to that lieutenant.” Hotch said.

They were back at home and in their kitchen. This time it was the older kids and Dave. Morgan was no longer in police custody. No charges would be filed in reference to the “aggravated” assault. 

And as of right now Jacob Dawes was on a list of local guys to keep an eye on. JJ wouldn’t be pushed to tell her story. Dave was given an indication that at least one girl, and probably more, had told similar stories in the past year. This kid had all the hallmarks of a predator.

“He was a rational man.” Dave replied. “He saw my argument and knew it had validity. I had to turn Derek into something more than a stranger to him. By the way Morgan, I’ll kick your ass myself if I ever see you on the other side of that table again. I mean that. You’ve got a wealth of potential and guys like Gordinski are always going to try to trip you up and take it away. Don’t make it easy for them.”

“I won't.” Morgan shook his head. “I promise.”

“And they're not filing any charges?” Emily asked.

“No.” Dave replied.

“Well the community center called and they want to see you in the office tomorrow.” Jason said. “They have a zero tolerance policy for fighting. There's a chance you could be banned.”

“Will you come with me?” Derek asked. “I just want to tell my side of the story. If I'm banned then I'm going to make sure that Jake is banned too. There are too many young girls there and he's a predator.”

“Of course I’ll go.”

“I should go myself. It’s been a special evening kids.”

“I owe you one Uncle Dave. Please let me know if you ever need a kidney or something.”

“You don’t owe me anything.” Dave smirked as he stood from the table. “You just need to stay on the right path. I know you have big dreams and you're going to be someone very special.”

“Thanks.” Derek smiled.

“Jason, walk me out.”

“Sure.”

He and Dave left the kitchen. Morgan looked at Emily. She’d gotten up from the table and began to busy herself around the room. He knew her well enough to know she was doing it so she wouldn’t lose her mind. Derek didn’t know if she was angry, sad, or scared out of her mind. It was probably a combination of all three.

“Prentiss, are you pissed at me?” he asked.

“Yes. I will always love you with my whole heart but Jesus, your life flashed in front of my eyes tonight. I thought we were going to lose you. I've never felt the urge to hug someone and beat them to death at the same time. Don’t you ever do that again.”

“I was thinking too hard and not thinking too. JJ is my little sister. He had to pay for what he did.”

“I think we all feel that way. The world is gray, Derek. Rarely is anything as easy as a right or wrong explanation.”

“I need to go and talk to her. I’ll come say goodnight to you later.”

Emily nodded and watched him leave. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she walked over to Hotch. He wasn’t sure what she would do so he raised his hands in defense. His movements were too slow. First she punched his arm, then his chest, and then his arm again.

“Ow! Hey, stop! OW! Stop Prentiss!” he called her Prentiss when he was being serious just like she called him Aaron.

“What the hell were you thinking about, Hotch? What if the charges would’ve stuck? Gordinski has been on Derek’s ass since he came to DC. This time he had him right where he wanted him. Why didn’t you come to us? Why would you drive him there?”

“I didn’t drive him there. I thought if we just got in the car and drove around for a little bit, Morgan would blow off some steam. I know his heart was in the right place but I intended to talk him down. He heard me, he was listening, but Jake’s ass was as good as whooped. And unfortunately we live in a small area, Derek saw him before I could get him back home.”

“I wish there was some way we could get him prosecuted for what he did.” Emily said.

“Putting JJ through that would be…”

“Excruciating.” She nodded. “I know. That dude is a total creep though.”

Jason came back into the kitchen. He went straight to the fridge for some iced tea. After that it was to the cabinet for the extra strength Tylenol. This headache wasn’t going to go away for at least a couple of days. 

He was so close to losing Derek and it was completely out of his control. What was the point of being the head of a family if you could do nothing to protect them? And how was he going to help JJ? She came such a long way from the subway station where Hotch found her. Jason refused to let her be lost in the mire of what cruel men could do to girls.

“I'm going to my room.” Hotch said. “Do you need anything before I do, Jason?”

“No Aaron,” his back was to them as he rubbed his aching neck. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight. Goodnight Em.”

“Goodnight.”

He quickly kissed her cheek before practically running out of the room. Emily went to Jason. She gently moved his hand away and rubbed his neck. Then she wrapped her arms around him. 

Jason sighed as his body relaxed on hers. It was the first time he relaxed since Derek came to the dinner table with bloody knuckles. Emily rested her cheek on his shoulder. Jason reached back to stroke her dark hair.

“If Dave hadn’t come through for us…”

“I don’t even want to think about that. He and Erin always come through for us.”

“What are we going to do to help JJ?” Jason asked. “I don’t want to lose her too. We've already been through so much.”

“She talked to me but right now denial and repression seems to be how she's coping. I'm keeping an eye on her; she knows my door is always open. She doesn’t have to go through this alone.”

“Should we keep pressing the idea of her talking to someone?”

“Not right now.” Emily shook her head. “I'm speaking from experience, Jason. I'm going to let her know that whenever she's ready I’ll find the right person. She never has to go through anything alone. Neither do you.”

“I know you're here.” He held onto her hands. “I'm holding on.”

***

“Psst. Psst, JJ.” Morgan stuck his head into JJ and Penelope’s bedroom. Garcia was sound asleep. She was only able to do so after making sure Morgan was home safe and squeezing him so tight he was sure he had bruises.

The only light in the room was her red lava lamp. JJ was lying at the bottom of her bed, eyes closed, with huge speakers on her ears. Derek knew she liked her music loud and angry. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten her. “Psst. Hey JJ.”

She looked up and took her earphones off.

“Can I come in?”

She nodded, sitting up on the bed. Morgan crept past Penelope and joined her.

“Are you OK?” she asked.

“I'm cool.” Derek nodded.

“Are you in a lot of trouble?”

“Dave got me off the hook. JJ, I gotta tell you that I had to tell him some of your story. I would never betray your confidence, I swear on my mama.”

“I know. You had to or Gordinski would’ve put you in jail.”

“Pretty much.”

“Fat rat bastard.” JJ spat the words out.

“Yeah,” Morgan nodded again. “Pretty much. I know what happened to you was bad. I've been where you are and it gets better.”

“I don’t want a speech Morgan.” She held up her hand and shook her head.

“Well I'm the big brother and I got arrested tonight so you're getting one. All I want to say is that you never have to suffer in silence. Even if you don’t know what to say, write it down. Let me read it or go to Emily. We’re your family, we love you, and we take care of each other. Speech over.”

“I love you too.” JJ punched him in the arm. “I'm so glad you're not going to jail.”

“If I had to do it all over again I’d still kick his ass. I got your back forever.”

“Thanks.” JJ managed a smile.

“What are you listening to?” he picked up her Walkman.

“Sarah McLachlan. It can be some moody shit but it actually makes me feel better sometimes. Before bed I usually listen to _Surfacing_ or _Ready to Die_. Then I can sleep.”

“Good choice.” He gave JJ’s ponytail a gentle tug. “Get some sleep.”

“Thanks Morgan.”

He got up and walked to the door. Before he got there he walked over to Penelope’s bed. After tapping on the plastic play set where her rats played, he leaned and kissed her sleeping cheek.

“Goodnight baby girl. I love you.”

***


End file.
